<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who the hell do you think I am (I don’t give a fuck about your Instagram) by Addictedtotvshows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327943">Who the hell do you think I am (I don’t give a fuck about your Instagram)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addictedtotvshows/pseuds/Addictedtotvshows'>Addictedtotvshows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Friendship, Love, Party, Underage Drinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:47:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addictedtotvshows/pseuds/Addictedtotvshows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>‘So-’ Nora started as soon as she sat down for lunch.</p><p>‘No!’ Ava stated without even looking up from her textbook.</p><p>‘You don’t even know what I’m about to say.’ Nora told her best friend before she grabbed the book out of Ava’s hands so the blonde would look at her.</p><p>‘You’re going to try and convince me to go to Nate’s party this weekend.’</p><p>Or: another high school fic no one asked for where Nora convinces Ava to go to a party, Ava plays some games, Sara is a dumbass with feelings but is also surprisingly mature when she wants to be</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ava Sharpe &amp; Team Legends, Nora Darhk/Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance &amp; Team Legends, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I don't do parties</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys,</p><p>I originally wanted to wait till I finished writing this before posting but I'm low key curious to what you'll think of it so I decided to post the first chapter while I continue writing the rest of this. Of course if you don't like it I can stop writing and go back to reading. </p><p>It's basically just a high school fic where Avalance is in love but they gotta get past some stuff. </p><p>This was actually inspired by the song 'Instagram' by Dimitri Vegas &amp; Like Mike, well mostly by the line 'fly away little Peter Pan' <br/>If you don't know the song give it a try, it's not bad. </p><p>Well let me know what you think! </p><p>(Rating is for later chapters)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>‘So-’ Nora started as soon as she sat down for lunch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘No!’ Ava stated without even looking up from her textbook.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘You don’t even know what I’m about to say.’ Nora told her best friend before she grabbed the book out of Ava’s hands so the blonde would look at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘You’re going to try and convince me to go to Nate’s party this weekend.’ Ava stated holding out her hand to Nora. ‘My book please?’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘How did you know?’ Nora asked before relenting and giving back the textbook.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘It’s what everyone’s been talking about for the past weeks and I know you want to go because Ray is going.’ Ava told her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘You’re coming right?’ Nora asked her best friend, giving her the puppy dog eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘No, I’m not.’ Ava stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Come on Aves, it’s our final year of high school. You’ve not been to any of the parties, so just this once.’ Nora almost begged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘You know my parents would never let me go Nor, even if I wanted to go.’ Ava said before she looked down at her textbook again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Well you can stay at my place. My dad doesn’t mind and it’s not like he’ll know we’re going to a party.’ Nora tried again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava just looked at her friend. Nora was right, she had never been to one of the parties that her peers had held. Mostly because she didn’t like parties. She had been invited to all of them to her own surprise, usually by the same person but she had never accepted. Maybe her final year was the right time to actually go to one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Fine, I’ll go. But I’m staying at your place.’ Ava finally gave in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Yes!’ Nora basically yelled but before Ava could say anything else they were joined by Sara and Zari, two of the popular girls and friends of Ray’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Hey girls.’ Zari greeted both of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Hey Ava.’ Sara said with a wink before turning her attention to Nora. ‘Darhk.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Lance.’ Nora greeted the smaller blonde in return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava on the other hand just rolled her eyes and ignored the other girl before she turned to Zari. ‘Hi Zari.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘So Ava, you coming to the party this weekend?’ Sara asked her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Actually-‘ Nora started but stopped when Ava kicked her hard underneath the table. ‘What the fuck!’ The brunette mumbled as she bent down to rub her sore shin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Zari and Sara looked between the two friends with raised eyebrows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I don’t do parties.’ Ava told them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Come on Ava, it’s our senior year.’ Zari tried to convince the taller blonde.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava looked at Nora, then Zari and Sara. The blonde was looking at her with a look that Ava couldn’t decipher. Sara almost looked sad that Ava wasn’t going to go to another party. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I have to get to class.’ She said and quickly stood up grabbing her bag and making a run for the door before she could start overthinking the whole look thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava made it to her class that wasn’t starting for another twenty minutes. She leaned back against the wall next to the classroom door and closed her eyes. She didn’t know why Sara always got to her but the smaller blonde had gotten to her from the very beginning of high school until the very end apparently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She remembered how Sara went from the quiet girl to one of the most popular girls of the school. Ava had been there from the very beginning. It hadn’t taken Sara long to get popular. All she had to do was make it onto the cheerleading squad and she was all everyone talked about. As Sara had been a dancer almost her entire childhood it wasn’t a surprise she made it as a cheerleader. And Ava couldn’t lie, the girl had skills. And not just cheerleading skills. Sara was also a good actress. She had made it into one of the plays their first year of high school where she played Peter Pan. Ava had thought that Sara was going to make a fool out of herself but she had pulled it off and the crowd had loved it. So had Ava. She was pretty sure no one knew she’d actually seen the play. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that’s when it started. Sara started hooking up with everyone who was interested in her and there had been a lot of people. Boys and girls did everything to get it on with her. Ava wasn’t blind. Sara was gorgeous. She had a smile that would make you swoon and eyes as blue as an ocean you could drown in if you stared at them for too long. The smaller blonde only had two long term relationships, if you could call six months of dating someone a real relationship. The rest were all meaningless hookups. Ava was pretty sure that the only person who hadn’t hooked up with Sara was herself. And it wasn’t for lack of trying on Sara’s part. Cause the smaller blonde had tried countless times. But Ava wouldn’t fall for it. She knew the kind of player Sara was and she wasn’t interested in being another notch on her bedpost. She also knew that she was just a game to Sara. Ava had heard Sara and her friends talk about how Ava was the only one immune to her charms, and Sara had laughed and said that one day she would succeed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava sighed at the memory before she opened her eyes and found eyes as blue as the ocean, the ones she was just thinking about, staring back at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘What are you doing here?’ She asked Sara. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara frowned at the tone in Ava’s voice but held out her hand. ‘You forgot your book.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Oh.’ The taller blonde replied a little sheepishly and looked down at her shoes. ‘Thank you.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘You’re welcome.’ Sara said and smiled at Ava when she accepted the book and held it close to her, like some sort of barrier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Shouldn’t you go to class?’ Ava asked Sara, checking her watch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Wow, you must always be really focused if you forgot we have this class together.’ The smaller blonde said and let out a little giggle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava wanted to kick herself. ‘Right. Sorry.’ She mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Don’t worry about it. It’s actually kinda cute.’ Sara replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Ava could say anything, the bell rang and the hallway started to fill up with students. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Just a game.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ava thought before she entered the classroom and focused on the rest of her day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Why are we doing this again?’ Ava asked as she let herself fall down, face forward, on Nora’s bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Because it’s our last year of high school!’ Nora stated and patted the blonde on the back of her leg. ‘And to finally get you laid.’ She added as an afterthought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava let out a grunt. ‘More so that you can get laid.’ She mumbled into the pillow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nora laughed. ‘Well.’ She said and shrugged. Ava groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Come on Aves, it will be fun.’ The brunette told her friend and nudged her to get up. ‘Maybe you can finally get it on with Sara.’ She said as an afterthought, wriggling her eyebrows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Yeah right, not going to happen. There isn’t enough liquor in this world to ever make me get it on with her.’ Ava told her friend while she sat up on the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Why not though?’ Nora asked. ‘From what I can tell she’s pretty into you.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Please, Sara’s into anyone that shows a little interest in her.’ The blonde said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I don’t know Aves.’ Nora said with a little frown. ‘Come to think of it she hasn’t-’ The brunette continued but was cut off by Ava.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Can you please drop it?’ Ava told her friend and Nora just held up her hands showing Ava she wouldn’t continue. ‘Where’s your dad by the way? I didn’t see him.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Oh don’t worry, he’s away for the weekend.’ Nora replied with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Seriously? Nora!’ Ava sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘What? Don’t worry, I told him we were going to the party and he’s not going to tell your parents.’ The brunette told Ava before she put her hands on her friends shoulders and squeezed them. ‘Listen, he was even happy you were going with me. Said you needed to go out a little more, plus he thinks you’re going to keep an eye on me.’ Nora laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Do I really have to go?’ Ava asked again, pouting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Yes! Besides, we have a driver tonight so you don’t have to worry your pretty little head about anything and just let loose.’ Nora told her and patted her cheek, before she got up and walked to the bathroom door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘That’s exactly what I’m worried about.’ Ava mumbled and let herself fall backwards on the bed again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Come on Aves, go get ready. We have a party to attend.’ Nora yelled from her bathroom making Ava groan again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they arrived at Nate’s house the party was already in full swing. Nora held onto Ava’s hand as they made their way between students looking for someone familiar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Nora! You made it.’ Ray said, just loud enough to be heard over the music. ‘And Ava!’ He said cheerfully when he noticed the blonde.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava just gave him an awkward wave while Nora hugged him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Ava!’ Nate yelled as he suddenly appeared next to her. ‘You’re here! Oh my god, Ray here quick, take a picture.’ He said and handed his phone to Ray.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava rolled her eyes, annoyed at the boy’s behaviour. ‘That’s it, I’m leaving.’ She said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘No wait Ava, I didn’t mean anything bad by it. It’s just- well you’ve never been to any of the parties and I just want pictures with everyone of our senior year, you know as a memory of how great senior year was.’ Nate quickly told her, almost pouting but also looking at her expectantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Ugh fine.’ Ava gave in and Nate high fived Ray.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Come on Nora, you too.’ Nate said and put one arm around Ava’s middle and the other around Nora’s shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray quickly snapped a few photos before he handed his best friend's phone back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Well well. What would I have to do to get a picture with you?’ Sara whispered into Ava’s ear, making the taller blonde shudder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smaller blonde had seen Nora and Ava walk in, but she couldn’t get away from the conversation she was having with John Constantine. Not that she had heard anything he had to say as soon as she had seen Ava. The blonde had her hair down in loose waves and she was wearing a green sleeveless tank top and dark blue skinny jeans with white sneakers and Sara couldn’t help but keep staring. She had seen how Nate said something and how Ava was apparently offended which is when Sara finally got away from John and had made her way over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava quickly spun around, almost bumping into Sara in the process. ‘In your dreams Lance.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara smirked. ‘We do much more fun things in my dreams.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taller blonde rolled her eyes. ‘Ugh, I’m going to get a drink.’ She said and turned, but quickly turned back. ‘And no, that was not an invitation.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara held up her hands in surrender. ‘Got it.’ She replied and watched Ava walk away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Sara could do or say anything else Nora was in her space pointing a finger at her. ‘What are you up to?’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Nothing. I swear.’ Sara told her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nora just narrowed her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I swear.’ Sara basically whispered and if the music hadn’t changed Nora was sure she wouldn’t have heard it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette just nodded before she turned her attention back to Ray. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara sighed. This was going to be a long evening. She decided she was going to get a drink before she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist and felt this person grinding against her backside. She turned around and stepped away from the girl but the girl just saw this as an invitation to wrap her arms around the blonde’s neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile Ava was making her way back to Nora and the others. She stopped in her tracks when she saw some girl with their arms around Sara’s neck. She didn’t know why but something in her snapped and she made her way back to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before she even knew what she was doing she grabbed the bottle of whiskey out of Mick Rory’s hands and drank straight from the bottle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I was drinking that.’ Mick grunted and narrowed his eyes at Ava. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Not anymore.’ Ava told him before she took another long sip from the bottle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mick just shrugged before clinking his beer bottle with Ava’s whiskey bottle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara had been joined by Zari, who had scared the other girl off, and they had chatted with everyone else for half an hour before the smaller blonde got worried because Ava still wasn’t back from getting her drink. The house had gotten more crowded so she couldn’t even try and spot Ava amongst all of the other students. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zari must have noticed something because she kept throwing glances at Sara who kept throwing glances around the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘So no Ava?’ Zari asked, almost at the same time as Nora came over and asked, ‘Have you seen Ava?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Uhm no I haven’t.’ Sara told Nora, before she turned to Zari. ‘She was getting a drink. Like half an hour ago.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘You couldn’t help but scare her off could you Lance?’ Nora said with a teasing grin and Sara couldn’t help but roll her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Listen-’ Sara started but she was interrupted by Nate pulling her and the other girls towards the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Something’s happening over there, let's go check it out.’ Nate yelled over the noise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They made their way through the crowd and they could hear cheering as soon as they got closer. Somehow Sara was standing behind everyone else and couldn’t really see what was going on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘What’s going on in there?’ She asked Zari and Nora. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Ava’s playing beer pong against Constantine.’ Zari yelled excitedly then whistled on her fingers and cheered for Ava.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘What? No way. Move!’ Sara said and pushed her way past her friends so she could see for herself. She was just in time to see Ava throw a ball into a cup. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Drink up Constantine!’ Ava yelled as she clinked her whiskey bottle, that was now almost empty, with Mick’s newest beer bottle before she took a sip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘She knows she’s not supposed to drink right?’ Zari asked, eyebrows raised in surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nora burst out laughing. ‘Honestly I have no idea if she knows how this works, but it looks like she’s having fun. And it looks like she’s beating Constantine, so.’ The brunette finished with a shrug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara was just mesmerized by the sight in front of her. She had never seen Ava so carefree but then again she had never really seen Ava outside of school except at some of the home games but she was pretty sure that was Nora’s doing. She could tell Ava was drunk though. The taller blonde was swaying slightly and leaning into Mick when it wasn’t her turn to throw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Constantine missed his next shot making almost everyone cheer and Sara couldn’t help but grin. it was great to see everyone cheering for Ava. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The taller blonde focused, well as much as one could focus when being drunk, and dunked the ball right into Constantine’s last cup making her win the game. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crowd literally went wild. They all cheered for Ava, running over to congratulate and high-five her. The taller blonde then hugged Mick and Sara had to do a double take cause Mick was the kind of guy you didn’t hug. But to the smaller blonde’s surprise he patted her on the back before Ava let go and they finished their respective bottles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nate and Ray made their way over to Ava and before the blonde even knew what was happening the boys were lifting her up in the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girls couldn’t help but laugh at the scene and when Ava locked eyes with Sara the smaller blonde gave her a wink and a wave. Ava waved back but slightly lost her balance and nearly fell over backwards so the guys quickly put her down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Way to go Ava.’ Zari told the taller blonde, high-fiving her in the process. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Thanks Zari.’ Ava said before she nearly lost her balance again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I’ve never seen anyone beat Constantine at beer pong before.’ Ray said, still slightly amazed by the blonde. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara slapped him on the arm. ‘Excuse you!’ She said and glared at Ray who rubbed the spot she had just hit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Auw, well besides you obviously.’ Ray replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Wait, you play?’ Ava asked as she turned towards Sara, bumping against Nora in the process. ‘You wanna play Lance.’ She asked, her words slightly slurred. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Nope, I’m good.’ Sara replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘You’re- you’re just scared I’m going to kick your ass.’ Ava told her, pointing a finger at Sara to make her point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Yeah, you’re right.’ The smaller blonde said and shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zari, Nate and Ray all stared at Sara like she had grown a second head or something. Sara wasn’t one to back down from a challenge, especially this kind of challenge, so to say they were surprised when their friend declined was an understatement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Maybe you should drink some water.’ Nora said when she saw Ava sway again. She held her by the arms as she tried to steer Ava to the fridge to grab some water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Nooo- I don’t need water. I want-’ Ava started but stopped. She let out a shriek instead. ‘Aah, this is one of my favorite songs.’ The taller blonde yelled and pulled herself free from Nora.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The others just watched as Ava made her way to the kitchen table and tried to get up on it. However the taller blonde was too drunk and fell backwards. Before she could hit the floor, two strong, pale, freckled arms were wrapped around her middle holding her up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Careful.’ Sara whispered in Ava’s ear before she let go of the girl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taller blonde leaned in, and for a moment Sara thought Ava was going to kiss her, but instead the taller girl whispered into her ear. ‘Thanks Peter Pan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara pulled back so she could look at the other blonde. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava just smirked at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara narrowed her eyes at the girl but before she could say anything the others had walked up to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Maybe it’s time we go home.’ Nora told her friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘No, we can’t go home, you haven’t gotten laid yet.’ Ava replied as she pouted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The others all just started laughing, except for Ray who started blushing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Oh my-, Ava!’ The brunette scolded her friend while everyone just continued laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘What?’ Ava asked innocently, not really knowing why everyone was laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Ugh nothing, let’s just get you home.’ Nora said before she looked apologetically at Ray. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘But I don’t want to go home.’ Ava replied and she honestly looked like she was about to burst into tears. ‘I didn’t want to ruin your night Nora, I’m so sorry.’ The taller blonde said before she hugged her friend close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘How about I’ll take Ava home and you can stay here with Ray.’ Sara told them before she could even think about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nora narrowed her eyes at the blonde as she patted Ava on the back awkwardly. The taller blonde pulled back from Nora and looked at Sara before she looked back at Nora.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘It’s perfect. That way you can still get laid.’ Ava all but yelled, making the others laugh again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Wait here.’ Nora told the taller blonde and pulled Sara away from the group by her arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘What are you up to Lance.’ The brunette asked before she looked back at Ava who just stood there swaying slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Djeezus Nora, the girl is drunk. I’m just going to take her home.’ Sara said offended that Nora would think she’d make a move on Ava while she was drunk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘She was staying with me tonight.’ Nora told the smaller blonde as she looked over at Ava again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I only live a few blocks away from here. She can stay at my place. And before you even say anything my sister is home, she’s waiting up for me so don’t worry that pretty evil head of yours, I’m not going to make a move on your best friend, I just want her to get home safe and to sleep off what I’m sure is going to be one hell of a hangover.’ Sara said, leaving no room for argument.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nora sighed. She didn’t really want to go yet, they hadn’t even been at the party that long. ‘Okay, fine.’ She gave in. ‘But if I hear you tried anything-’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Oh for goodness sake, what do you take me for?’ Sara asked, slightly angry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Sorry, it’s just-’ Nora started to apologize but was interrupted by the smaller blonde.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Whatever.’ Sara said walking towards the fridge to grab a bottle of water before she made her way over to Ava. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘You ready to go home?’ She asked the taller blonde. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava just nodded so Sara said a quick goodbye then guided the taller girl towards the door. Right before they left they ran into Mick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘See you Rory!’ Ava yelled and waved at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mick raised his bottle towards Ava in return grunting a quick, ‘See you on Monday hotcakes.’ </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Opposites attract</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sara takes Ava home. </p><p>Ava's a cute drunk.</p><p>Sara and Laurel have a heart to heart.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys,</p><p>I was blown away with the response to this story.</p><p>Here's chapter two.</p><p>I really hate I can't post faster, that's one of the reasons I don't want to post anything before the story is finished.</p><p>Hoping to have the last chapter up next weekend! </p><p>Hope you guys enjoy. </p><p>Feel free to let me know what you think.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They had been walking in silence for five minutes before Ava started talking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Where is your girlfriend?’ She asked quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara looked at her and frowned. ‘What are you talking about? I don’t have a girlfriend.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘But that girl-‘ Ava started before she cut herself off. ‘I forgot you only do casual.’ She continued and shook her head slightly. ‘Too bad, because you’re really pretty.’ She said before clasping her hands over her mouth. She must be more drunk than she thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara bit the inside of her cheek. She wanted to tell Ava she hadn’t done casual in a while because she had been waiting for Ava, but she decided against it. She wanted to have this conversation with Ava when she was sober so she would remember. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘You didn’t have to take me home.’ Ava said. ‘I really didn’t mean to cockblock you. Or Nora.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara let out a chuckle at that, then watched the taller blonde who suddenly looked like she was going to cry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘You didn’t cockblock anyone. Nora’s going to have the time of her life and I get to spend time with you.’ Sara quickly told Ava and gently bumped shoulders with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘How do you know Nora’s going to have- oh my god you slept with Ray?’ Ava all but yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara couldn’t help but laugh. ‘I never slept with any of my friends, thank you very much! But Ray is head over heels for your best friend, so.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Nora really likes him too.’ Ava replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Well good cause I would hate for your best friend to break my best friend’s heart.’ The smaller blonde said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I’m thirsty.’ Ava said suddenly, changing the subject.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara handed her the bottle of water she had grabbed from the fridge before they left. ‘Here you go.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Thanks.’ Ava replied before she uncapped the bottle and quickly drank most of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smaller blonde shook her head slightly at this but didn’t say anything. They kept walking in silence for a block before Ava suddenly clutched her stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Are you okay?’ Sara asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘We need to stop!’ The taller blonde said and walked to the edge of the sidewalk before she stopped, bent over and put her hands on her knees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Why?’ Sara asked again, worried now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Because I’m going to get sick.’ Ava managed to get out before she started throwing up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara quickly made her way to Ava and held the girl’s hair as she emptied her stomach into the gutter. She started rubbing her back when the girl retched one last time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Feel better?’ Sara asked gently when Ava stood up straight again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taller blonde only nodded before she rinsed her mouth with the last of the water bottle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She quickly wiped away the tears from her eyes, she didn’t want Sara to see she was crying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava cleared her throat. ‘I’m sorry you had to see that.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara just shrugged. ‘It happens to the best of us. Don’t worry about it, it’ll be our secret.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Thanks.’ Ava said and gave the smaller blonde a shy smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They made it to Sara’s house without any more incidents. The smaller blonde was about to open the door before Ava grabbed her wrist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Wait!’ She said and looked around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Aves what’s wrong? Are you going to be sick again?’ Sara asked, concern evident in her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taller blonde was confused for a little bit when Sara called her that but shook her head at the question. ‘No, I’m good I just- are you sure it’s okay for me to be here?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara just smiled. ‘Yeah don’t worry. My dad is working tonight. It’s just my sister and her boyfriend.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘You’re sister is here?’ Ava asked, suddenly not so sure she should’ve gone home with Sara. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smaller blonde must have noticed. ‘Hey don’t worry about it. It’s not the first time I bring a friend home-‘ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I bet it isn’t!’ Ava mumbled slightly annoyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Look if you’d rather stay at Nora’s place I’ll ask Laurel to drive you.’ Sara told her quietly, slightly hurt at what Ava was implying. Not that she could blame the girl, she never denied the rumors that she took plenty of people home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘No wait, Sara I’m sorry.’ The taller blonde quickly said. ‘I’m grateful for you leaving the party early to take me home.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara smiled. ‘My pleasure. Now come on, let’s get inside before Laurel sends out Tommy to come and get us.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava let out a chuckle as Sara opened the door and they made their way inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Laurel?’ Sara called out after she had kicked off her shoes in the hallway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Living room.’ Laurel replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smaller blonde motioned for Ava to follow her towards the living room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Hey guys.’ Sara said as she took in her sister on the couch with her feet in Tommy’s lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Hey sis, you’re home early.’ The older girl said as she looked at the clock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Yeah. Uhm this is Ava.’ Sara said and pointed at the taller blonde who shyly waved. ‘She’s going to spend the night.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laurel raised her eyebrows at that and Tommy couldn’t help but smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara knew what her sister was thinking but decided to ignore her. ‘Well goodnight.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before anyone could say anything she had pulled Ava out of the living room and up the stairs towards her bedroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava took in Sara’s room. She didn’t know why but she always figured Sara’s room would be less tidy then it was. That’s when she remembered that she had seen the smaller blonde’s room in some of her Instagram posts and that it had been way less tidy then it was now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Sorry about the mess.’ Sara said as she kicked her bag with her cheerleading outfit to the side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘What mess?’ Ava said as she looked around. ‘Your room has been messier than this.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smaller blonde turned towards Ava and raised her eyebrows. ‘And how would you know this?’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Your Instagram, Peter Pan.’  Ava said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. ‘That’s also one of the reasons why we can’t take a picture together.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara frowned. The taller blonde wasn’t really making sense now. ‘Because of my Instagram?’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I don’t want to be just another girl ending up on your Instagram.’ Ava said with a shrug then walked towards Sara’s bed and let herself fall down on it. ‘ Not that I care about your Instagram.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara took a deep breath before she mumbled, ‘You wouldn’t just be anything.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Hm?’ Ava asked her but before Sara could reply Ava bolted upright.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Shit are you okay? Are you going to get sick again?’ Sara asked as she grabbed her trash can and quickly moved towards the taller blonde.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Oh no, sorry, the room was spinning.’ Ava told her and she winced. ‘My head hurts.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara couldn’t help but giggle. This semi drunk Ava was cute even though she was all over the place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Okay well if the room is spinning don’t lay down. Here-’ Sara said and grabbed a few more of her pillows then put them so that Ava would be a little more upright when she laid back down. ‘This should be better.’ The smaller blonde said as she gently pushed Ava’s shoulder so she could try it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava closed her eyes and waited a couple of seconds. ‘Huh, this actually helps. Thank you.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘You’re welcome.’ Sara replied. She put the trash can next to the bed then made her way over to her closet. After rummaging through it for a few seconds she pulled out a t-shirt and shorts for Ava to sleep in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Here.’ She said gently, cause it looked like the taller blonde had fallen asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava opened her eyes and smiled softly at Sara. ‘Thanks.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smaller blonde shrugged before she made her way to the door. ‘I’m going to grab you some water and some Advil. Bathroom is across the hall if you want to use it.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Okay.’ Ava nodded. Sara just smiled before she left the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘So is this the Ava you’re always going on about?’ Laurel asked, appearing out of nowhere and making Sara jump slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Dammit Laurel.’ Sara scolded her sister before she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older blonde laughed. ‘Well?’ She asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara rolled her eyes. ‘Leave it Laurel, she made it perfectly clear she’s not interested.’ She opened a cupboard to grab the painkillers she knew Ava was going to need before she looked at her sister. ‘I respect her wishes.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘That’s oddly mature of you.’ Laurel told Sara, making the younger blonde glare at her. ‘You must really like her.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Yes well it doesn’t matter so leave it okay. I’m happy to be just friends.’ Sara said before she sighed. ‘It’s my own fault really.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘How so?’ Laurel asked as she made her way over to her baby sister. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Well I have this reputation, and I might have flirted with her then laughed it off when she rejected me by flirting with someone else.’ Sara replied a little sheepishly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Sara!’ The older blonde scolded her sister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I know, okay. Not the smartest move.’ Sara said and looked down at her feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laurel hugged her sister. ‘Did you hook up with them?’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara wrapped her arms around her sister and hugged her tight. ‘Not all of them.’ She mumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Oh Sara.’ Laurel sighed but kept hugging the younger woman. ‘Maybe you should just tell her how you feel? Like really tell her. Not flirt with her and then run to the next girl or boy that comes along.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara groaned. ‘No, it’s okay. Ava deserves better anyway. I’m just happy to have her as my friend.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Don’t be so hard on yourself Sara. You’re a good person.’ Laurel said before she pulled away and looked her baby sister in the eyes. ‘I mean you do some dumb shit at times, but-‘ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara slapped Laurel on the arm. ‘Thanks a lot, jerk.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laurel laughed and hugged her sister again. ‘I’m serious though Sara. Talk to Ava. She might surprise you.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I don’t know Laur, we’ll see I guess. Now let me go back upstairs and check on her.’ The smaller blonde said before she let go of her sister and wished her a good night, then grabbed the water and the Advil and made her way back up to her room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara gently knocked on the door before she slightly opened it and peeked inside. What she saw made her heart skip a beat. In the meantime she had to try her hardest to not start laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apparently Ava had managed to only partially get changed into the clothes Sara gave her. This meant she had changed into the t-shirt, but her pants were hanging off one ankle and she was lying sprawled on top of the sheets in her panties. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara quietly made her way over to the taller blonde, putting the pills and water bottle on the nightstand, and then as gently as she could she pulled off Ava’s pants before she grabbed one of her extra blankets and covered the girl up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smaller blonde then grabbed her own pajamas and quickly went to the bathroom to change. When she was done she grabbed a pillow and blanket and settled on her couch with her phone. She would just keep an eye on Ava for a while while checking her social media and playing games on her phone. Then she would make her way to the guest bedroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara couldn’t help but stare at Ava for a while though. The taller blonde looked so at peace. It was hard not to stare at her. Also now that Ava was asleep Sara could fully take in her beauty. She always thought Ava was extremely beautiful. The taller blonde never or rarely wore any make-up and that’s what made her so attractive to Sara. Not to mention her smile or her blue grey eyes that Sara could drown in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She held her breath when Ava mumbled something in her sleep, then turned over so she was facing Sara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smaller blond couldn’t help but take a picture of the blonde currently sleeping in her bed. She would never get to see this again and Ava wouldn’t have to know. She quickly added the picture to her hidden folder on her phone before she turned her attention back to her social media. However, she got bored of her phone soon enough and decided to grab a book from one of her shelves before she got comfortable on the couch again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava groaned and pulled the blanket over her head. Her head was pounding and she had a nasty taste in her mouth. That’s when last night came back to her. She remembered the party, how she played beer pong against Constantine and even beat him. The Legends, or Sara’s friends who congratulated her. Did she really bond with Mick Rory of all people? Sara who had offered to take her home, and did exactly that. Sara who took care of her. Sara-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was pulled out of her thoughts by a soft snore. She moved the blanket away from her face and turned on her right side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava couldn’t help but smile. Sara was curled up in herself on the couch, her mouth slightly open as she slept. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was as if Sara felt like she was being watched because only a few minutes later she opened her eyes and wiped the sleep from her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Hey.’ She said softly, taking Ava in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Hi.’ Ava whispered back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘How are you feeling.’ The smaller blonde asked as she sat up and stretched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava couldn’t help but stare at Sara. The blanket sat bunched at her waist and her shirt rose up when Sara stretched showing some of her abs to Ava. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I’m-’ Ava cleared her throat. ‘I’m okay. Have a headache.’ She said and shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I figured you might wake up with one so I put some Advil and water on the nightstand for you.’ Sara told her before she got up. ‘How’s your stomach?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if on cue Ava’s stomach rumbled very loudly and she couldn’t help but laugh sheepishly. ‘It’s okay.’ She said before sitting up. She took the Advil and then took some extra sips of water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I’ll go downstairs and get breakfast started. Anything special you’d want?’ Sara asked as she moved around her room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava shook her head. She’d eat anything. ‘You mind if I shower?’ She asked shyly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘No of course not!’ The smaller blonde exclaimed. She made her way towards her dresser and started pulling stuff out. When she was done she turned to Ava. ‘Here. You remember where the bathroom is?’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Okay. Take your time. I’ll be in the kitchen.’ Sara said and left Ava by herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava looked down at the stuff Sara had left for her on the bed. There was a clean tank top and hoodie, a new toothbrush, towels and even a new pair of panties still in its packaging. Ava blushed a little but was thankful for Sara being so thoughtful and not saying anything about it. She quickly made her way to the bathroom and showered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After she was done she folded all her dirty laundry and decided to ask Sara for a bag so she could take it home to wash it before she would return it to Sara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she entered the hallway her stomach rumbled again because there was a heavenly scent coming from downstairs. She quickly put the laundry on Sara’s bed then skipped downstairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Nice shower?’ Sara asked without even looking up from whatever she was doing at the stove.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Yeah, it really helped.’ She replied before taking a deep breath. ‘Something smells good.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara turned to her and gave her a smirk. ‘Why thank you.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava rolled her eyes but couldn’t help but smile. ‘Can I help?’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘No, I’m done, just get comfortable. I hope you like pancakes? They’re great when you’re hungover.’ Sara said and brought the pancakes over to the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I love pancakes.’ Ava replied and sat down. ‘Not sure about them being a hangover cure though.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘They are! You’ll see.’ The smaller blonde told Ava. ‘Would you like coffee?’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘No thank you I’m good.’ Ava said and waited until Sara had made her cup of coffee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘You didn’t have to wait for me.’ The smaller blonde said as she sat down. ‘Please, eat before it’s cold.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava smiled before she helped herself to some pancakes. She couldn’t help but let out a moan after the first bite and blushed. Sara raised an eyebrow and smirked but decided not to say anything about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘So did you enjoy your first party?’ Sara asked the taller blonde after a few minutes of silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava shrugged. ‘It wasn’t bad I guess.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara gently nudged her with her foot. ‘Come on Aves, you had fun.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taller blonde blushed slightly but she couldn’t help but grin. ‘I mean, it was fun to beat Constantine at beer pong.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara laughed. ‘That was also pretty legendary!’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava shrugged a little sheepishly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘No really Aves, it was awesome.’ Sara exclaimed. ‘I mean I don’t know how you did it with all that whiskey in your system but-‘</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava groaned and covered her face with her hands. ‘Yeah I wasn’t supposed to drink.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘It’s okay to let loose sometimes.’ The smaller blonde said and smiled at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Are your sister and her boyfriend not joining us?’ Ava asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘No, Laurel texted me they went out this morning.’ Sara replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Oh alright. Hope they didn’t mind me staying here.’ The taller blonde said. She hadn’t really thought about it last night since she was drunk but she hoped she hadn’t intruded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Of course not!’ Sara exclaimed and looked at Ava. ‘Really Aves, they don’t mind when my friends stay over.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava couldn’t help but blush a little. She never thought of her and Sara as friends. Before she could think too much about it the smaller blonde spoke again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘So, you’re a fan of Peter Pan huh?’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘What?’ Ava asked, while she avoided looking at Sara. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara raised her eyebrows and waited for Ava to look at her. When the taller blonde finally did she couldn’t help but smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘How do you know about Peter Pan?’ The smaller blonde finally asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Everyone knows about that.’ Ava replied, looking down at her food again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara thought about it for a second. It was a school play after all, and she hadn’t been shy about the fact that she was going to be playing Peter Pan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I guess you’re right.’ She said eventually and shrugged. If Ava didn’t want to talk about it she wouldn’t keep prying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taller blonde cleared her throat. ‘I actually loved the play.’ She said more quietly than she had intended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘You saw the play?’ Sara asked, not really believing what she was hearing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I did, it was really good.’ Ava said and shrugged as if it was nothing. But this was not nothing, not to Sara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I can’t believe you actually came to see it.’ The smaller blonde said and couldn’t help but smile at this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Yeah well I initially only came to see you fail.’ The taller blonde replied before she quickly took another bite from her pancake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Hey!’ Sara exclaimed and leaned over the table to gently hit the other girl on the arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Like I said, it was really good. You did good.’ She admitted shyly and couldn’t help but blush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Awe, thanks Aves.’ The smaller blonde told her with a grin making Ava roll her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They talked some more about the play and school in general while they cleaned up. Sara told Ava she didn’t have to help but the taller blonde insisted since Sara had let her stay and she hadn’t helped with breakfast. So they did the dishes and then went back upstairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I’m gonna take a quick shower and then I’ll drive you home okay?’ Sara asked while she looked for something to wear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She settled on sweatpants and a hoodie thinking she wasn’t doing anything special after she dropped off Ava. It was Saturday after all and in normal circumstances she would be sleeping off her hangover or she’d be watching Disney+ all day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I’ll be right back.’ Sara said before she walked out and left Ava by herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taller blonde decided to sit in Sara’s desk chair while she waited for the smaller blonde to be done. She sat there for a couple minutes before she became slightly restless. She properly took in Sara’s room and couldn’t help but be impressed when she saw the books Sara had. She turned around in the chair and looked around the desk. It was pretty clean, even cleaner then her own desk. She couldn’t help but smile at that. On the wall were photos of Sara and her family throughout the years as well as of Sara and her friends. Ava couldn’t grin at the photos of little Sara in a tutu. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘What are you grinning about?’ Sara asked and the taller blonde quickly spun around. She hadn’t heard Sara come in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Nothing.’ She stated but she couldn’t keep the grin off her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Uhu.’ Sara said not really believing her but she didn’t say anything else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I’m nearly done. Do you need anything before we leave?’ Sara asked while she towel dried her hair. She decided she would just put it up in a messy bun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Do you maybe have a bag for me? For the clothes.’ Ava said and pointed to the neatly folded pile of laundry she had left on the bed earlier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Sure, hold on.’ The smaller blonde said and opened her dresser grabbing a tote bag that she handed to Ava. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava quickly put the clothes in the bag as she watched Sara pull her wet hair up in a messy bun. She couldn’t help but think that Sara looked really cute in her hoodie and sweatpants. She quickly shook her head, trying to rid herself of these thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Okay I’m ready.’ She said as Sara finished tying her All-Stars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Me too, let’s go.’ Sara replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They rode in comfortable silence until Ava’s phone chimed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Oh Nora’s awake, would you mind making a little detour so I can get my stuff? I understand if you can’t, I mean it’s the weekend and you probably have plans today, sorry forget about it, I can-’ Ava rambled and Sara couldn’t help but laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Ava relax.’ The smaller blonde said and put her hand on Ava’s arm to get her attention. ‘It’s no problem, I’ll take you to Nora’s.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Oh, okay thanks.’ Ava said, a little embarrassed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘No problem.’ Sara told her and they were silent again till they made it to Nora’s place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Do you want to come in?’ Ava asked as she got out of the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Uhm you mind if I stay here?’ The smaller blonde asked, looking over Ava’s shoulder. Nora was watching them from the doorway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Of course not. I’ll be right back.’ Ava told her and quickly made her way towards Nora.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Sara not coming in?’ The brunette asked her while she kept glaring at Sara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘No. Besides I’m not staying, I’m just grabbing my stuff and then I’ll let you get back to Ray.’ Ava told her friend and made her way towards the staircase.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘What makes you think Ray is still here-’ Nora started but was cut off by Ray coming around the corner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Oh hey Ava.’ He said and waved at the blonde.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Hey Ray!’ Ava said then turned to Nora and gave her a look that said it all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nora just glared at her but followed her upstairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘So did anything interesting happen last night?’ The brunette asked as she watched Ava move around her room for her stuff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava turned and glared at her friend. ‘Well I got sick on the way home then passed out as soon as I was in bed.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Oh shit I’m sorry Aves, I shouldn’t have left you.’ Nora said, feeling a little guilty she had left her friend behind last night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘It’s okay. Sara was actually really sweet.’ The taller blonde said and finished packing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Was she now?’ The brunette asked her. ‘Did she try anything?’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘What? No Nora!’ Ava exclaimed. ‘Like I said, she was sweet, didn’t even mention me getting sick. Even slept on the couch.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Oh wow, she must really like you.’ Nora said and couldn’t help but grin at her friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Yeah right.’ The blonde said and rolled her eyes. ‘All right, I got everything, I’ll let you get back to it.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘You can stay, you know.’ Nora told her friend as they walked back downstairs where Ray greeted them again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava turned towards her friend with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. ‘I’ll see you on Monday Nor. Bye Ray.’ She said and basically bolted out the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Everything okay?’ Sara asked when Ava was sitting next to her again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Yeah, everything is fine. Guess Nora finally made a move on Ray.’ The taller blonde said and wrinkled her nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Really? That’s awesome!’ Sara exclaimed, happy for her friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Is it?’ Ava asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Well yeah. Are you not okay with them dating?’ Sara asked as she looked at the girl sitting next to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I am, they’re just so, I don’t know, different.’ Ava said and shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘What’s wrong with that? You do know opposites attract right.’ The smaller blonde said and smiled at Ava. ‘I mean sure Nora is scary but-’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava couldn’t help but laugh. ‘Are you scared of Nora, Lance?’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Well can you blame me?’ Sara asked and shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I guess not.’ The taller blonde replied and laughed again. ‘Nora is just really protective of her friends that’s all.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Yeah I got that.’ Sara mumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was only a few minutes later that they turned onto Ava’s driveway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Thanks for taking me home.’ Ava said and moved to pick up her bags at her feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘You’re welcome.’ Sara told her and smiled at the taller blonde.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They just watched each other not sure if they wanted to say anything else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Alright.’ Ava said a little reluctantly and moved to open the door. She turned back to the smaller blonde however. ‘Thank you again for taking care of me last night.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘That’s what friends are for right?’ Sara replied and gave a little shrug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Still, thank you.’ Ava said again and before she could think better of it she leaned in to give Sara a quick kiss on the cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara however did the same when she saw Ava lean in which ended in Ava kissing the corner of Sara’s mouth instead of her cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taller blonde blushed and looked away quickly. ‘Uhm, well thanks for the ride again,’ She mumbled then hopped out the car as fast as she could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara just watched the blonde run towards the front door of her house without looking back. She waited until Ava had made it into the house then put her car in reverse and drove off. She couldn’t help but grin when she realized Ava had kissed her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I like you and you like me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sara's not in the mood for a party.</p><p>Sister quality time.</p><p>Parties can wait but best friends can't.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HI guys, </p><p>So sorry for the wait. Had some trouble getting this up, but here it is, hope you like it.</p><p>One more chapter after this one. I'm doing my best to get it up as fast as I can. </p><p>Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Sara didn’t see Ava the first week after the party she didn’t think much of it. School had been busy. They had enough assignments this week to last them a year, or so Nate said, and Sara had cheerleading practice every night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However Sara started to get the feeling that Ava might have been avoiding her. It had been two weeks now and besides seeing the girl in her classes they barely spoke, or Ava barely acknowledged her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She caught Ava with Nora that Friday, right before lunch, and walked up to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Hey guys.’ Sara said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Lance.’ The brunette greeted her in true Nora Darhk fashion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara rolled her eyes. She thought they were over that after the party but it looked like she was wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava looked anywhere but at Sara. So she tried again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Hey Aves. How have you been?’ She softly said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taller blonde stood a little straighter before she actually looked at Sara. ‘I’m good thanks.’ Then she turned to her best friend. ‘I’ll see you later Nora.’ Before she walked off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara sighed and watched Ava walk away. Nora turned to her but before she could say anything Sara turned around and started walking towards the cafeteria.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smaller blonde quickly found her friends and sat down with them. They were discussing something, Sara wasn’t really paying attention and totally missed the question that was directed at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Are you okay Sara?’ Ray asked her, looking concerned. He had been joined by Nora. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I’m good.’ Sara said dismissively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Right so we’ll see you at the party tonight?’ Nate asked and held up his hand to high-five her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I think I’ll pass this time.’ The blonde replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Wait what?’ Nate asked, confused. Sara never turned down an invite to a party. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Are you sure you’re feeling okay?’ Zari jumped in, bringing her hand up to Sara’s forehead but the blonde slapped her friend’s hand away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I’m not really in the mood to party. But you guys don’t need me to have a great time.’ Sara told them before she grabbed her bag and got up from the table. ‘I’ll see you in class.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all watched her leave the cafeteria. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Okay so what happened?’ Nate asked Zari, who was stuffing her face with fries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Why are you asking me?’ Zari asked him while motioning at Nora.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘What?’ The brunette said and glared at them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Well you’re Ava’s friend. Has she said anything to you?’ Nate asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Like what?’ Nora asked in return. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I don’t know, both Sara and Ava have been acting kind of weird ever since the party.’ Nate said then turned to Zari. ‘You think the captain tried anything?’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘She didn’t!’ Nora exclaimed. ‘I asked Ava the same question when she came to pick up her stuff that weekend and she said Sara never made a move on her.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Maybe that’s the problem.’ Ray suggested and they all turned to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Oh sweetie I love that you’re such a romantic.’ Nora said and patted his cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Well it’s possible isn’t it?’ He asked while smiling at Nora. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I really don’t know.’ Nora replied and shrugged. ‘I’ll go by her house tonight to talk to her.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Wait you’re still coming to the party though right?’ Nate asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Of course Heywood, I wouldn’t want to miss it!’ Nora told him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Come in.’ Sara said when there was a knock on her bedroom door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laurel stuck her head in and frowned. ‘Aren’t you supposed to get ready for a party?’ She asked and entered her little sister's bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara was lounging on her bed in sweatpants and a hoodie, a book open in her lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I’m not going out tonight.’ She told the older blonde and shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Okay, what’s going on?’ Laurel asked and sat at the edge of the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Nothing. I’m just not in the mood to party.’ Sara replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘You’re always in the mood to party Sara, what’s going on?’ Laurel asked again and nudged her sister's leg. ‘Does it have anything to do with her?’ She motioned to the photo of Ava sleeping that was added to Sara’s collection on her wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I just don’t get it Laur, I thought after that night that we were at least friends. But she’s been avoiding me for the past two weeks. And if it’s because the kiss then she-’ The smaller blonde started rambling but was cut off by her sister. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Hold up! She kissed you?’ Laurel asked and moved up on the bed so she was laying next to her sister. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘It wasn’t intentional.’ Sara said and moved so her head was now resting on her sister’s stomach. ‘At least I don’t think it was.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laurel just let her fingers run through Sara’s hair. They would do this a lot when they were younger. Mostly when Sara would sneak into her room during a thunderstorm cause she was scared of the lightning, but also when Sara had come out to her as bisexual and she had been so scared Laurel would hate her that she had cried for a solid thirty minutes before she could even say anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Why would you say that?’ Laurel asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Cause she bolted out of the car as soon as it happened.’ Sara replied and groaned. ‘I messed up didn’t I?’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I don’t know. Maybe she just needs time.’ Laurel said and kept her fingers running through her sister’s hair. ‘And you know maybe you should talk to her about it.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I would if she wasn’t ignoring me.’ The smaller blonde mumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Hm, give her some time Sara. I’m sure you girls can figure things out. But be honest with her. She deserves that.’ Laurel said and gently poked her sister in the side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara squirmed a little but agreed with her sister. ‘Yeah you’re right.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Of course I am.’ Laurel smugly replied and Sara gently slapped her leg but couldn’t help but laugh. ‘You want to watch a movie with me?’ Laurel asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘No plans with Tommy?’ Sara asked as she moved to grab the remote before she snuggled back into her sister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘He has family business to attend. I’ll see him tomorrow.’ The older blonde replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Well then you get to choose the movie.’ Sara said and handed the remote to her sister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Nora sweetie! How are you?’ Ava’s mother asked as she opened the door to let the girl in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Hi, Mrs. Sharpe. I’m good thank you. How about yourself?’ Nora replied as she took off her shoes and jacket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I’m good. Worried about Ava though.’ Ava’s mother said as she walked towards the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Is she alright?’ Nora asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I don’t know dear. She’s been so quiet these past two weeks.’ The older woman said. ‘It’s almost like that time when she got her heart broken by that girl. What’s her name again?’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Oh, uhm, yeah, she-who-must-not-be-named.’ Nora replied and both women laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Did she get her heart broken again? Cause she acts all fine and like nothing happened but it’s clear she’s not.’ Mrs. Sharpe asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I’m not sure. Is it okay if I go check on her?’ The brunette asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Of course dear. You know the way.’ And with that Nora made her way to Ava’s bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nora didn’t bother with knocking and just entered Ava’s room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Okay what’s up?’ The brunette asked and hopped onto Ava’s bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Hi Nora, come on in, take a seat.’ Ava said sarcastically as she looked at her friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Cut the crap Aves!’ Nora told her. ‘What’s wrong?’ She asked again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Nothing is wrong.’ Ava said and grabbed a book from her nightstand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Please!’ Nora replied sarcastically. ‘Your mother asked me if you got your heart broken again, like when-’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Don’t say her name!’ Ava said loudly and pointed at Nora. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Then tell me what happened. Was it Sara. Do I need to break her pretty little face?’ The brunette asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava couldn’t help but laugh at this. ‘Awe you think she’s pretty?’ She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Shut up!’ Nora said and slapped Ava on the leg. ‘And I might be straight but I’m not blind okay.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde shook her head. ‘Don’t you have a party to attend?’ She asked and motioned towards the brunette’s outfit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Eh, the party can wait. My best friend can’t. Now talk to me.’ Nora replied and waited for Ava to tell her what happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I kissed Sara.’ Ava eventually said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I’m sorry, my hearing must be off, cause it sounded like you just said that you kissed Sara Lance.’ Nora teased. ‘You know, the same Sara Lance you would never get it on with. What was it you said? Oh yes! There isn’t enough liquor in this world to ever make me get it on with her.’ She quoted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Ugh shut up Nora.’ Ava groaned and put her hands over her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘How did that even happen?’ The brunette asked as she made herself comfortable on the bed. The party could definitely wait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava started telling her everything that happened that Saturday from waking up and having breakfast till the kiss. ‘And so without really thinking, I was going to kiss her on the cheek but she leaned in as well and I happened to kiss her on the corner of her mouth.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nora couldn’t help but end up in a fit of laughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde slapped her. ‘It’s not funny Nor!’ She told her friend and sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘It is. Honestly you’re freaking out over nothing.’ Nora said and looked at Ava. ‘Really Aves, just pretend it never happened. It’s what you’re good at.’ The brunette continued and gently bumped shoulders with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Ouch Nor, that hurts.’ Ava said, putting her hand over her heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Well it’s true!’ Nora exclaimed. ‘You cried for a day when you-know-who broke up with you then went on as if nothing ever happened. You can do the same with Sara.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘What if I don’t want that? What if I don’t want to forget it happened?’ Ava whispered and groaned again. ‘Ugh this is stupid. I’m stupid.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Hey, don’t talk about my friend like that!’ Nora said and slapped Ava again. ‘Seriously though Aves, if you like Sara maybe you should just talk to her. What’s the worst that can happen?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Oh I don’t know, she could hear me?’ Ava replied sarcastically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nora rolled her eyes. ‘Fine, don’t take my advice. But should you change your mind, Sara will be home tonight.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde frowned. ‘What?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Oh yeah she’s not going to the party. She looked pretty sad after you walked away from us, now that I think about it.’ Nora replied and started moving off the bed. She made her way to the door. ‘Think about it Aves.’ She said and left the room before Ava could even reply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava just sat there, book forgotten in her lap, as she thought about what her best friend had just said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava had thought about what Nora had said and had decided that she should talk to Sara. She owed the other girl at least that. She had told herself to be honest and if Sara laughed it off or made fun of her, like she was sure she would, she would just forget it ever happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Are you expecting anyone?’ Laurel asked her sister and moved up from the bed to go and open the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘No. You?’ Sara asked in return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Nope.’ Laurel replied and made her way downstairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava was nervous when she heard movement inside the house. She debated whether it was too late to turn around and run off but she’d never make it to her car and out the driveway without being noticed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door suddenly opened and she took a deep breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Ava! Hi.’ Laurel greeted her with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Hi Laurel, good evening. Sorry to just drop by like this, but I’d like to talk to Sara. If she’s home.’ Ava mumbled nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Sure, come on in.’ The older blonde said and let Ava in. ‘She’s in her room. You know the way?’ She asked and smiled at the other girl encouragingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Uhm yeah thank you.’ Ava confirmed and made her way up towards Sara’s room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door to Sara’s room was open and she looked inside. Sara was still lounging on her bed, the movie she and Laurel had been watching was still paused while she was on her phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Who was it?’ The smaller blonde asked without looking up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Hi.’ Ava said quietly and Sara turned her head so fast Ava thought she might end up getting whiplash. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Ava! Hi!’ Sara said and sat up straight. ‘What brings you here tonight?’ She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Oh I- uhm I wanted to talk to you.’ Ava told the smaller blonde. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Okay. What’s up?’ Sara asked and patted the bed as an invitation for Ava to sit down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taller blonde sat down and started playing with the comforter while she avoided looking at Sara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sara just waited, she knew that whenever Ava was ready she’d say what she wanted to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I’m sorry.’ Ava said eventually. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara frowned. ‘What for?’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘For avoiding you the past few weeks.’ Ava quietly said and looked a little sheepishly at the other girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Ah so you were avoiding me!’ Sara stated and smiled at Ava. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Yeah. I’m sorry.’ Ava said again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘It’s okay.’ Sara said and shrugged. ‘I just don’t get why though.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taller blonde turned towards Sara. ‘Well you see, that Saturday-’ She started but cut herself off when she noticed something. ‘What’s that?’ She asked and got up from the bed to make her way towards Ava’s desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘What’s what?’ Sara asked and frowned. She realized what Ava was talking about as soon as Ava was at her desk, looking at the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava pulled the picture from the wall and threw it at Sara, hitting her in the face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘What the fuck is that?’ She demanded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smaller blonde just picked up the photo from the floor and couldn’t help but smile at it. Her smile soon disappeared when she saw the rage on Ava’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Why do you have a picture of me?’ Ava asked. She wanted an explanation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I have pictures of all my friends.’ Sara replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. To her it was, to Ava not so much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taller blonde just glared at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘You looked cute, so I decided to take a picture.’ Sara explained. ‘Sorry.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava didn’t know what to say or do. She barely registered that Sara called her cute but she did and she was panicking now. So she did what she does best, she ran. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava quickly made her way out of Sara’s room and down the stairs. She was out the door in no time. Sara followed after her, the picture still in her hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Ava wait!’ The smaller blonde yelled when she saw Ava opening her car door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava stopped but didn’t turn around. She let her forehead rest against her car, afraid of what Sara had to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Hey.’ Sara said quietly and put her hand on Ava’s shoulder making her turn around. ‘I’m sorry I upset you.’ The smaller blonde said before she handed her the picture. ‘It’s the only copy I have, I promise! And here-’ Sara said pulling her phone from her hoodie before handing it to Ava. ‘You can delete it.’  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava looked at Sara before she took the phone. Sara smiled at her encouragingly before she motioned towards the device in Ava’s hand. Ava took the hint. She quickly checked to see if there were any other pictures of her and to her own surprise there were none. She looked back at Sara who was just waiting for her to be done. She went back to the picture of her sleeping and studied it. The picture wasn’t half as bad as she thought it was and Ava decided that since there were no other pictures she’d let Sara keep this one, so instead of deleting it she just added it into the phone’s hidden folder. She was sure Sara had pictures in there, cause who didn’t, and the girl would find it eventually. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Here.’ Ava said and handed the phone back to Sara. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I’m really sorry Ava.’ The smaller blonde apologized again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava shrugged. ‘It’s okay. I’m sorry for going off on you like that and storming out.’ She apologized. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara just smiled. ‘Don’t worry about it.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘We good?’ Ava asked. She wanted to be sure that she and Sara were okay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Absolutely!’ Sara replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Good.’ Ava said, nodding to herself. ‘Well uhm- good night.’ She said a little awkwardly and got into her car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Good night.’ Sara whispered and gave a small wave before she turned and made her way back to her front door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was about to open the door before she remembered the talk she had with her sister earlier that evening. So instead of going inside she ran back towards Ava’s car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara knocked on the window making Ava jump slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Shit Sara you scared me.’ Ava said when she had opened the window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara couldn’t help but giggle. ‘Sorry. But there’s something I need to tell you.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Uhm, okay.’ Ava said and frowned a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara took a deep breath. ‘I can’t stop thinking about Saturday.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘What?’ Ava asked, slightly confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara rolled her eyes. Of course she’d have to explain. ‘The kiss, I can’t stop thinking about the kiss.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Oh- Oh, yeah that.’ Ava said and couldn’t help but blush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Yeah.’ Sara whispered while looking down at her shoes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Listen Sara, that wasn’t intentional-’ Ava started and was cut off by Sara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Okay, yep, got it. No problem.’ The smaller blonde said backing away from the car. ‘Good night!’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Dammit! No, Sara wait!’ Ava yelled and tried to get out of the car without tripping. ‘Shit.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara stopped and watched as Ava made her way over to her. The taller blonde took a deep, shaky breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I didn’t mean to kiss you that Saturday.’ Ava started and put a finger on Sara’s lips when she saw that the blonde was going to interrupt her again. ‘But I haven’t been able to think about anything else either.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘You haven’t?’ Sara asked, surprised by Ava’s confession.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava shook her head and let out a laugh. ‘No I haven’t. It’s actually the reason I’ve been avoiding you.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘That makes no sense Aves!’ Sara exclaimed and giggled when Ava rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Well it did to me!’ Ava stated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara couldn’t help but take Ava’s hands in hers and squeeze them. ‘I know I have a reputation-’ She said and Ava let out a huff. ‘I know, but I really like you Ava.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘You do?’ Ava asked, surprised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I do. I like you a lot actually.’ Sara told her then shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘How do I know this isn’t a game for you?’ Ava asked the smaller blonde. ‘I mean I heard you tell your friends you’d succeed in making me fall for your charms.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara frowned. ‘What?’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I heard you tell them that.’ Ava said and looked down at her shoes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara tucked a strand of Ava’s hair behind her ear making Ava look up again. ‘Remember the first time I asked you out?’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘More like demanded I went out with you!’ Ava stated and Sara rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Okay fine, but do you remember?’ Sara asked and Ava nodded. ‘You turned me down right then and there in front of everyone and I didn’t know how to act so I laughed it off and asked out the first person that wouldn’t turn me down.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Yeah, not our finest moment I guess.’ Ava said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Definitely not my finest moment. But the thing is I had hoped you’d say yes cause I liked you. I’ve always liked you.’ Sara admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘You have?’ The taller blonde asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I have.’ Sara confirmed. ‘Even though I haven’t really shown you.’ She continued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘True.’ Ava said and she couldn’t help but giggle when sara gently slapped her on the arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘So Aves, I like you and you like me. Do you maybe want to go out with me some time?’ Sara asked and couldn’t help the blush that crept over her cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Hm, I don’t know.’ Ava said and couldn’t help but laugh at the look on Sara’s face. ‘Yes you dork, I’d love to go out with you.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Jerk.’ The smaller blonde replied before she laughed and wrapped her arms around Ava’s neck. She stood up on her tiptoes and leaned in. ‘This okay?’ She asked, her lips only an inch away from Ava’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava just nodded before she wrapped her arms around Sara’s waist and kissed her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn’t know how long they had been standing there when they suddenly heard a door open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Hey Ava, are you staying for a movie?’ Laurel yelled from the front door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara and Ava pulled apart, their foreheads touching for a second before they stepped apart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I don’t want to intrude any more on your evening.’ Ava said a little shyly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Nonsense.’ Both Laurel and Sara said at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava laughed. ‘Are you sure?’ She asked Sara. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Stay! If you can.’ Sara said. ‘If not I understand.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I’ll text my mom.’ Ava said and gave Sara one last peck on the lips before she pulled the smaller blonde towards the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘So Ava, do you like horror movies?’ Laurel asked before she closed the door.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I was waiting for you to make a move</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sara and Ava have a date night</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! </p><p>Here we are with the final chapter. Sorry it took me this long, I'm not in a good place to write right now, it's taken me forever to get the words out so I'm sorry if it's not any good.</p><p>I do hope you all enjoy.</p><p>It's pure fluff and smut.</p><p>Now that I've finally finished this I'm going to hide reading all the stories by writers that actually have talent and I'm gonna dive into my pile of books! </p><p>Feel free to let me know what you think and I hope you guys enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It didn’t really come as a surprise to anyone when Sara and Ava announced they were dating that Monday. Ava had been a little worried about dating Sara but it was surprisingly easy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I told you so.’ Nora told Ava with a smug look as soon as she knew. The blonde had laughed and hugged her best friend before Nora walked over to Sara and threatened that no one would ever find her body if she ever intentionally hurt her friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara had looked genuinely scared and Ava couldn’t help but hug her girlfriend. ‘She’s joking.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘No I’m not.’ Nora had replied and Ava had playfully pushed her while telling her to stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was over six weeks ago. They had been dating for six weeks and while Ava didn’t want to fall into bed with Sara immediately out of fear for it all still being a game to the smaller blonde she thought that they would have gone further then some hot and heavy make out sessions. There had been some not so innocent touching but it was always while they were still fully clothed and Ava was getting a little frustrated. She was ready to take it further but Sara seemed to be holding back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava decided to talk to Nora about it before she had her next date night with Sara. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Sounds to me like Sara is just being a gentlewoman.’ Nora said once Ava finished talking about her frustrations. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava groaned. ‘I don’t want her to be a gentlewoman. I want her to -’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Whoa, okay!’ The brunette stopped her. ‘I don’t need to know the details about what you want Sara to do to you.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava raised her eyebrows. ‘Really? Otherwise you’re always so keen to know the details.’ She said and couldn’t help but smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Yes well that’s when I know you won’t actually give them.’ Nora replied and threw a pillow at the blonde who couldn’t help but laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Well I was just going to say I want her to make a fucking move already.’ Ava said and rolled her eyes when Nora said, ‘Oh I bet you do.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I’m serious though Nora.’ She said and let herself fall down on the bed, her face hiding into a pillow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Well maybe she’s waiting for you to make a move.’ Nora said and laid down next to the blonde. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Oh believe me, I’ve made plenty of moves.’ Ava mumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Or, I don’t know, here’s a crazy idea-’ Nora started. ‘You could talk to her.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde lifted her head off the pillow and looked at her friend. ‘That’s it? That’s your advice?’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Well it worked the last time didn’t it?’ Nora asked as Ava dropped her head into the pillow again and just shrugged. ‘You can always just jump her bones.’ The brunette added as an afterthought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘You’re horrible.’ Ava told her friend though she couldn’t help but laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Friday night and Sara and Ava were going to spend the night at Sara’s place. Her dad had the late shift and Laurel was going to spend the evening at Tommy’s place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had agreed on take out delivery and a movie. The food had just been delivered and now both girls were getting comfortable on the couch trying to choose a movie both wanted to watch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘How about this one?’ Ava asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara looked at the screen. ‘Babe what is it with you and movies about serial killers? Is there something I should know?’ She asked Ava as she moved in and kissed the taller blonde on the lips. ‘Are you secretly a serial killer waiting to make a move?’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava couldn’t help but laugh and gently shoved Sara’s shoulder. ‘I’ll pick something else.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before she could, however, Sara had already grabbed the remote from her and pressed play and smiled at her girlfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I was joking Aves. It’s your turn to choose tonight so we watch what you want.’ Sara said before grabbing some of the food off the coffee table. ‘Now let’s eat cause I’m starving.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taller blonde couldn’t help but grin at Sara and then took her food. They ate in comfortable silence enjoying the movie and when they had cleared the food and the cartons they snuggled on the couch for the rest of the movie. Both of them would occasionally comment on something but soon they fell asleep with Ava spooning Sara, their hands intertwined on the smaller blonde’s stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quentin opened the front door and dropped his bag near the door, in the same way Sara always did when she got home from school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t help but grin when he thought about his youngest daughter. While she wasn’t really a troublemaker he knew his youngest was a heartbreaker. At least she used to be. She had changed a lot over the summer and it seemed like she was finally dating someone, like actually dating someone, she really liked. He had only met Ava a few times over the past six weeks but he could see she was good for his youngest daughter just like Tommy was good for his oldest daughter. And while his girls were still young with a great life ahead of them he just hoped that they could be happy for a long time, if not forever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made his way into the living room, expecting his daughter and her girlfriend up and talking or commenting about the movie they were watching but instead he was met with the sight of both girls cuddling on the couch. He just smiled and made his way to the kitchen to get some dinner. He was surprised when he found a note on the kitchen counter with Sara’s handwriting. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘We ordered you dinner, it’s in the fridge.’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After dinner and having changed into something comfortable he made his way to the living room again. The movie was long over so he grabbed the remote and turned it to the sports channel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I was watching that.’ Sara mumbled before she opened one eye to find her dad staring at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Really?’ Quentin asked, eyebrows raised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara couldn’t help but grin. ‘Hi daddy. You’re home early.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Actually I didn’t have to stay late.’ Quentin replied and Sara looked over at the clock on the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Oh.’ She said and gently removed herself from Ava to sit up on the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taller blonde stirred but didn’t wake up. Sara couldn’t help but smile down at her girlfriend and gently removed some stray strands of hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Did you have fun tonight?’ Quentin asked his youngest daughter as he watched her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara nodded. ‘Sure did. Didn’t really see much of the movie though.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man couldn’t help but laugh. ‘Tough practice?’ He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Yeah, that and I didn’t sleep well this week.’ Sara said and shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Oh sweetie, I’m sorry.’ Quentin told her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘It’s okay dad, I just have some things on my mind.’ The blonde replied and smiled at her dad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Would it help if Ava stayed over tonight?’ Quentin asked, gauging Sara’s reaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Really?’ She asked, sitting up a little straighter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Well if it’s okay with her parents and she feels like it, sure, why not?’ Quentin told his daughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Uhm- yeah thanks, I’ll ask her.’ Sara replied and gently woke Ava up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taller blonde had been confused at first but quickly woke up when she saw Sara’s dad was home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Good evening sir.’ Ava said as she sat up and straightened her hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Please Ava, call me Quentin.’ Quentin told her with a kind smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Ava could say anything else, Sara grabbed her hand and gave it a little squeeze. ‘Do you want to spend the night babe?’ The smaller blonde asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava’s eyes widened comically at Sara’s question and Quentin couldn’t help but laugh at the scene in front of him. Ava looked terrified.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Sara! I-‘ Ava started but was cut off by Sara. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘You don’t have to if you don’t want to.’ The smaller blonde said quietly, thinking Ava wasn’t interested in staying the night instead of the girl freaking out over Sara’s dad being right there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘It’s not that I don’t want to.’ Ava told her girlfriend quietly. ‘But your dad-‘ She said and looked at Quentin who was watching both girls curiously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara frowned before it hit her. ‘Oh! No Aves he’s totally cool with it, right dad?’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Absolutely!’ Quentin told them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I’ll have to ask my parents, but I’d love to stay over.’ Ava said, suddenly a little shy. She couldn’t help but think about what could happen if she spent the night at Sara’s house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Awesome.’ Sara replied and couldn’t help but grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I’ll go call my parents!’ Ava told both Sara and Quentin with a grin and made her way towards the hallway to make the call. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the taller blonde was in the hallway and out of hearing range Quentin turned towards his daughter. ‘I know Ava can’t get you pregnant, but-’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara groaned and hid her face in her hands. ‘Dad! Please.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Listen Sara, I trust you okay, otherwise I wouldn’t have suggested Ava to spend the night, but I don’t want you to do things you’re not ready for and if you are ready then-’ Quentin started but Sara cuts him off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Please dad, I know you mean well but I don’t really want to talk about this.’ The blonde told her father, blushing slightly. ‘You don’t have to worry though okay, unlike Laurel and Tommy Ava has never spent the night here since we’ve been together.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Don’t remind me!’ Quentin replied. ‘It was harder having to pretend I didn’t know about that then to talk about it.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara couldn’t help but laugh. Before she could say anything however Ava walked back into the living room with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘So?’ Sara asked her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘All good. I just have to be home before lunch tomorrow, cause apparently we have family plans.’ Ava said and then shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘No problem.’ The smaller blonde said and stood from the couch. She made her way towards her dad and hugged him. ‘Thank you daddy. Good night.’ She quietly told him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quentin hugged Sara a little tighter. ‘Good night Sara, I love you.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Love you too daddy.’ Sara replied before she let go of her dad and made her way towards Ava. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Thank you for letting me stay sir. Good night.’ Ava said suddenly a little shy again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Okay, if you’re going to be staying over, you’re really going to have to call me Quentin though.’ Quentin told the girl. ‘Good night.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava looked down but before anyone could say anything else, Sara had grabbed her hand and was pulling her along towards her bedroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as the door to Sara’s room was closed the smaller blonde pulled Ava closer and kissed her deeply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they pulled back Ava couldn’t help but ask. ‘What was that for?’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara grinned. ‘No reason, I just felt like it.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Is that so?’ The taller blonde asked and pulled Sara in for another kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They made their way towards the bed, never letting go of each other or breaking the kiss. When the back of Sara’s knees hit her bed, she fell backwards, pulling Ava along with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava couldn’t help but laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Move up.’ She instructed Sara and the smaller blonde did as she was told.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava gently laid on top of Sara and kissed her again. Sara let her hands roam over Ava’s back before moving one hand into her hair while the other slipped down towards Ava’s ass and gently squeezed it making the taller blonde moan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara couldn’t help but grin at the sound and squeezed again. Ava bucked her hips into Sara’s and this time it was Sara who moaned into their kiss. The taller blonde started kissing down Sara’s neck, while her hands sneaked under Sara’s t-shirt. When Ava reached Sara’s bra, Sara pulled away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Aves, wait.’ She said and gently pushed on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Sorry, I’m sorry!’ Ava said as she pulled her hands back from under Sara’s shirt and moved off the other girl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she noticed her girlfriend looked slightly terrified she had done something wrong Sara traced her cheek and gently pecked her lips. ‘Hey it’s okay, I just don’t want you to do something you’re not ready for.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava frowned. ‘You think I’m not ready?’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara looked a little unsure. ‘I don’t know, are you? I don’t want to pressure you. I can wait. I want to wait if you’re not ready.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava laughed. ‘Oh my god Sara, I’m so ready!’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Really?’ Sara asked. ‘You’re not just saying that?’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before she knew what was happening Ava got up from the bed and pulled off her t-shirt and her jeans leaving her standing in just her underwear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara couldn’t help but stare at her girlfriend who was almost naked in front of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Shit Aves, you’re-’ The smaller blonde stammered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Well?’ Ava asked and signalled her to do the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara basically leaped from the bed and quickly made her way to the door locking it before she undressed as well. Her eyes never left Ava’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Better?’ She asked as she moved back onto her bed and held out her hand for Ava to join her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Yes.’ Ava breathed before she kissed Sara again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘You are so beautiful babe.’ Sara whispered when she pulled back and looked at Ava again. ‘So damn beautiful.’ She repeated as she moved her hands towards the clasp of Ava’s bra. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava nodded when she noticed Sara hesitating and before she knew it her bra was flying through Sara’s room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara kissed her again, deeply, while her hand moved and she cupped Ava’s boob. She let her thumb run over the rock hard nipple and Ava moaned into the kiss. Sara repeated the gesture with her other boob, only this time pinching the nipple a little making Ava arch her back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smaller blonde moved her kisses down Ava’s neck, occasionally biting and sucking, marking the taller blonde as hers. And Ava didn’t seem to mind, her hands in Sara’s hair kept her in place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After leaving several marks at the base of Ava’s neck Sara continued her exploration of Ava’s body. When she reached her chest she couldn’t help but kiss those perfect breasts. She placed soft kisses everywhere before taking a nipple into her mouth. She sucked, then lightly bit down and pulled causing the taller blonde to moan and gently pull at her hair. After she was done with one she moved towards the other, making sure she paid equal attention to both boobs before kissing her way down over Ava’s stomach, nipping and licking at her belly button, feeling the muscles shift underneath her lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hands moved towards the waistband of Ava’s panties and she looked up to make sure her girlfriend was still okay with this. When Ava impatiently bucked her hips the smaller blonde couldn’t help but grin and kissed her a couple times where she needed her most over her underwear making the taller blonde groan in frustration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Quiet babe, we don’t want my dad coming up here now, do we?’ Sara asked and couldn’t help but grin when Ava looked terrified and moved her eyes towards the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara decided to distract her girlfriend and quickly pulled her panties off. As soon as they were off she let her fingers slide through wet folds. Both girls let out a gasp at the touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Damn Ava’s you’re so wet.’ Sara said, arousal evident in her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘All for you babe.’ Ava moaned quietly. ‘Please.’ She moaned again and writhed underneath Sara. ‘Please touch me.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And who was Sara to deny her girlfriend anything. She kissed Ava before slipping two fingers inside her wet heat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava broke the kiss as she moaned and threw her head back. Sara took in the beautiful sight of Ava moaning and biting her lip. She could almost come from just watching her girlfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulled back, making Ava groan in frustration which made the shorter blonde smirk. Sara maneuvered herself so she was lying with her head in between Ava’s legs. She pushed them a little further apart and glanced up. At the quick nod Sara leaned in and let her tongue run through Ava’s folds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava had to refrain herself from moaning loudly but she couldn’t stop from bucking her hips up at the contact so Sara moved her left hand over Ava’s right hip and used her right hand to part her folds as she let her tongue explore and taste the blonde. She started with long broad strokes then switched to flicking her tongue over her clit. Ava moved a hand into Sara’s hair again, while the other grabbed the sheets beneath her as she tried to keep herself from riding the other girl’s tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Fuck Sara.’ She groaned as Sara sucked on her clit and once again pushed two fingers inside her girlfriend. Ava’s hips moved in time with the fingers as she was brought to her orgasm embarrassingly fast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara could feel the walls around her fingers flutter and tighten, indicating Ava was close to her release. This made her double her efforts and she moved her fingers faster and went back to flicking the girl’s clit. She felt the wetness hit her palm before Ava let out a strangled moan and clamped her thighs around Sara’s head as she came. Sara slowed her fingers, but kept them inside occasionally flicked Ava’s clit, letting her ride out her orgasm. Ava suddenly went numb, her legs falling away from around Sara’s head giving her a chance to move her head and look up at the beauty underneath her. She pulled her fingers out, licking them clean, before kissing her way back up Ava’s body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Ava had finally caught her breath she couldn’t help but grin at Sara before she pulled her in for a long, deep kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Why did we wait this long again to do this?’ Ava asked and Sara couldn’t help but giggle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I was waiting for you to make a move.’ The smaller blonde said as she gently traced patterns across Ava’s chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘You’re kidding right? I was making so many moves.’ Ava said as she shook her head and pinched Sara’s side making the girl squeal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Like I said I didn’t want you to do anything you didn’t want to do so you should have just told me.’ Sara said quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘You’re cute.’ Ava said before she pecked Sara’s lips again and couldn’t help but laugh at the scandalized look on Sara’s face at Ava calling her cute. ‘No really it was sweet babe, but you should know by now I don’t do anything I don’t want to do.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘That’s not true!’ Sara stated and Ava frowned. ‘You go to Nate’s parties with me and I know you’re not a fan of parties.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava just shrugged. ‘That’s different.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘It’s not! But I love you for it.’ Sara stated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava couldn’t help the grin that spread over her face. ‘I love you too.’ She said before she moved on top of Sara and kissed her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Yeah?’ Sara asked, smiling against the taller blonde’s lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Yes!’ Ava stated. ‘Let me show you just how much.’ She continued before she kissed the other girl and showed her just how much she loved her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All night long.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading, leaving kudos and commenting! Love you all! </p><p>Stay safe and happy holidays!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You made it till the end! Thanks for reading. </p><p>Please let me know what you think.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>